High power laser systems have a broad range of applications throughout the scientific, industrial and medical fields. Laser systems generally include a pump module, a gain medium and a laser resonator. The pump module includes laser diodes or bars that generate pump energy. The gain medium absorbs the pump energy and emits laser light responsive to the absorbed energy. The laser resonator operates to generate a harmonic of the laser light. The laser light is discharged through an optical device onto the desired target.